At UCHSC, we have assembled mature Genomics and Proteomics and mouse carcinogenesis groups to study preclinical chemoprevention of lung cancer in former-smokers. Our rationale is that anti-inflammatory drugs inhibit chemically-induced lung tumorigenesis, early lung lesions are reversible, and no verified biomarkers exist for human lung neoplasia. Mouse hyperplastic foci and microadenomas model the small nodules present in the lungs of former smokers, and a better understanding of the progression to cancer will lend insight into human lung cancer chemoprevention. A two-stage carcinogenesis regimen, in which 3-methylcholanthrene (MCA) is injected ip followed by four weekly ip doses of butylated hydroxytolulene (BHT), induces these lung lesions in male BALB mice. Budesonide, a synthetic glucocorticoid, and three other anti-inflammatory drugs, each with a unique mechanism of action, will be administered (orally) singly and in combination after foci and microadenomas have developed. The three other drugs are LM4111 (a COX-2 specific inhibitor), PBIT (an iNOS-specific inhibitor), and Iloprost (a stable prostacyclin agonist). The number of foci, and the number and sizes of microadenomas and pleural surface adenomas will be quantified at established time points up to 20 weeks after the MCA injection. Several proteins whose expression increases in early mouse lung lesions will be examined by immunohistochemistry to see if they can predict successful chemoprevention. These include pro-inflammatory enzymes (COX-1, COX-2, and iNOS) and hnRNP proteins (AUF1 , HuR, and A1). We have combined two global strategies, genomics and proteomics, as discovery tools for novel surrogate markers. RNA and protein expression patterns will be examined by microarray, LC/MS/MS, and 2D-PAGE/MS analyses, respectively. Expression in normal lungs will be compared with dissectable adenomas, and then our analyses will move proximally to examine samples more practically obtainable from humans (bronchoalveolar lavage cells and fluid, and serum). Our goals are: (1) to successfully inhibit lung tumor progression when anti- inflammatory drugs are applied after early lesions have forms; and (2) to identify novel early-stage predictive biomarkers.